


going somewhere?

by Cibeeeee



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Subtle sweat kink, shower stall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Hanzo is late to class. McCree looks too irresistible when covered in sweat but doesn't know it.





	going somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> Something to fill in the gap for the people waiting for the bonus story of the college au, sorry for the long wait!! And to the peeps that stumbled in without reading the previous work, it's okay if you haven't read it!

Jesse didn’t go to the gym often. It was too far from his room and McCree was not the type to walk all the way across campus just to stew in the hot sweaty air with strangers. Sometimes he swung by after class to chat with Angela and bring her lunch when she was too busy to even go out and buy food (and she chastise him about smoking, at least he remembers to eat). Or when he started developing a crush on Hanzo, he would join him on occasions because Hanzo lifting weights was a _sight to behold._

It was only too bad that Hanzo goes to the gym from early morning until the first class starts, and Jesse wasn’t that much of an early person, sweaty and sexy Hanzo be damned.

“I thought you liked going to the gym,” Hanzo said one morning, baffled when McCree groaned in their shared bed, face buried in the pillow, refusing to get up and suffer in the gym.

“Sweetheart, it’s not the gym I like,” McCree said sleepily. “It’s the sweaty, panting boyfriend.”

Hanzo snorted. “I think you get that enough in the bedroom.”

“Yes, that’s why I think I don’t need to get up at six o’clock for it anymore.”

A hand came to gently ran through Jesse’s hair fondly. Hanzo left without making any sound, leaving Jesse to drift back into sleep peacefully.

But weeks later, here he was. Sweating and groaning on the running machine, after watching a trashy movie about dancing late last night with Genji. The training montages in it did somehow spurred on Jesse’s temporary will to be healthy, although now he doubted he would come back again tomorrow.

Jesse was on his third podcast when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He barely had time to turn his head before he was face to face with Hanzo. The man looked confused while Jesse gave him a big smile and slowing the machine down before stepping off.

“Why are you here?” Jesse asked, not that it wasn’t a pleasant surprise. “Don’t you have class?”

“I was on my way when I saw you in here,” Hanzo arched an eyebrow. “I think why are _you_ here is a much suitable question.”

Jesse feigned hurt. “It could just be that I want to start working out.”

Hanzo gave him a pointed look, and Jesse faltered under it. “I watched a dancing movie,” Jesse admitted shyly.

Hanzo chuckled, shaking his head. “As long as you aren’t trying to lose weight.”

“Why can’t I want to lose weight?”

“I didn’t say you can’t,” Hanzo snaked his arms around Jesse’s middle and squeezed slightly at the softness there. “That came out wrong. What I meant was I didn’t think you need to.” Hanzo nosed his way into the back of Jesse’s ear, and despite the fact that Jesse was drenched in sweat and most likely smelled horribly, he still pressed a kiss there.

Jesse grabbed onto Hanzo’s waist and jumped a little when Hanzo nipped at the skin on his neck. Jesse had chosen a discreet corner, because the idea of people coming and going with full view of him wheezing was not appealing whatsoever. Hanzo must have noticed that it was hard for other students to notice this spot without craning their necks and really trying to see what was going on here. And at the moment, no one was looking their way, and Angela was busy working on her papers in her small office.

Jesse lowered his face and pressed his cheek to the top of Hanzo’s head as the other man continue to suck and bite at Jesse’s neck.

The air conditioner was no help in calming Jesse down. The heat from running before and having Hanzo pressed up flush against him, sucking a hickey in a common area was making Jesse rapidly dizzy with arousal when there was no solution in sight. Maybe Hanzo would skip class….

The idea seemed more and more possible when one of Hanzo’s hands pressed hard against Jesse’s crotch, emitting a hiss from Jesse and the sudden weak-knees. If Hanzo didn’t catch him it would have been extremely hard to explain why he was stumbling with a forming boner in his pants.

“Han-zo,” Jesse whined. Hanzo pulled back, his face glisten with Jesse’s sweat. Jesse chased forward for a kiss when Hanzo stood back, looking at the doorway.

“I have to go if I want to get to class on time,” he said. Jesse gaped.

“What?” he said. “You can’t come in and – and do that, then just leave!”

“I got caught up,” Hanzo said, looking slightly sheepish before hurrying away. Jesse stared after him, dumbfounded.

Jesse grabbed his towel and bag quickly since there was no way he was staying now. All McCree hoped was to duck into the showers with his sad boner without anyone seeing him.

Once safely in a stall. Jesse let out a shaky breath and tucked out his half-hard cock, squeezing it in his fist. He grunted softly and closed his eyes.

His weak noises turned into a loud yell when the curtain was roughly shoved to the side. McCree gawked horrifyingly at Hanzo sliding into the stall and snapping the curtain back into place.

“You – stop doing that!” Jesse yelled. Hanzo planted his hands on Jesse’s chest and pressed him to the cold tiles of the shower. The rest of Jesse’s words were turned into muffled sounds as Hanzo kissed him fervently. Forcing his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, Jesse couldn’t help the eager moan that slipped out in spite of his previous shock.  

The shower was once again quiet save for the smacking of wet kisses and the few sharp intake of breaths. Hanzo’s hand once again slid between their bodies and gripped Jesse’s cock firmly. Then Hanzo pressed his palm flat against the erection and slowly rubbed Jesse into an overheating and, no doubt, noisy mess, if it weren’t for the mouth that was blocking his right now.       

Hanzo’s other hand reached behind Jesse and grabbed a handful of his ass, kneading and digging with his nails. Palm turned into a hard grip, and Jesse involuntarily bucked into Hanzo’s fist, holding onto Hanzo for dear life as Jesse’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was hyper-aware of any sounds that could mean other people coming in. And every time a little noise rang out from outside, Jesse’s body seized up and Hanzo pressed him to the wall harder.

Jesse moved away enough to rasp out a sound that told Hanzo he was close. Hanzo held onto Jesse’s bottom lips a little while longer before pulling away. He pressed a kiss to Jesse’s neck, another to his heaving chest, down to his trembling stomach and finally to Jesse’s cock. Hanzo licked a strip down to the base and took one of Jesse’s balls into his mouth. Jesse’s skin tingled at the feeling of Hanzo’s hard breathing hitting the sensitive skin at the base.

Hanzo nosed his way back to the tip, and licked at a fat dollop of pre-cum before sucking on Jesse’s head. Hanzo opened his mouth, taking Jesse in as far as he could. The stretch of Hanzo’s lips around his cock was what tipped Jesse over, and Hanzo was drinking everything down with languid gulps. Both Hanzo’s hands were gripped tightly on Jesse’s ass, pressing his hips forward and pushing his face further into Jesse’s crotch.

Jesse went slack, slumping onto the wall behind him. Hanzo released him with a trail of saliva still connecting to Jesse’s head.

Jesse’s head was spinning with new excitement at reciprocating when Hanzo stood up, wiped his mouth and was out of the stall in a flash. Jesse poked his head out and yelled, “where the fuck are you going _now_?!”

Hanzo barely had time to reply with an urgent, “ _I’m going to be late!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut in English so it might be a little awkward, but I'm practicing I swear 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
